1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input/display apparatus and more particularly to a character input/display apparatus which displays an input character data from a keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of prior art input/display apparatus for displaying input data from a keyboard is one that uses a CRT screen display. However, when a screen display is used, the overall system is of large scale and the cost thereof increases. A one-line display for displaying one line of input data has been known. It allows a small scale system and reduces the overall cost, but since only one line of data is displayed operability in inputting, editing and correcting data is poor.